


Breaking the Rules

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Sometimes it's okay to break the rules





	Breaking the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Drabble # 14 for [](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/profile)[**schmoo999**](http://schmoo999.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

  
He shouldn’t be doing this.

 

There were laws about this sort of thing, rules that dictated proper behavior, and he was breaking them all. It hadn’t been intentional, of course. The Burrow was crowded with people celebrating his parents’ thirty-third anniversary. Talking, laughing, being obnoxiously loud. He’d been going crazy listening to them all, crowded up in the house and even on the lawn. As soon as possible, he’d snuck away, wanting a nice quiet walk to clear his head.

 

He had never imagined he’d find two other deserters from the festivities. Even if he had considered that others might have sought solitude from the loud party, he would never have expected to find them in such a manner. It was dangerous, really, doing such things only a short distance from a gathering with over fifty guests. It would have been easy to walk away. He should have turned around and given them privacy as soon as he saw Hermione’s naked body and Bill’s head between her thighs.

 

He hadn’t. Instead, he’d moved closer, shakily pushing his spectacles up his nose to get a better view. She was bloody amazing, wild and wanton, beautiful. Her dress robes were open, hanging from her shoulders, baring full breasts that he imagined didn‘t quite fit Bill‘s large hands. Her body was pale, slender, her stomach not completely flat, soft swell of hips giving her a feminine shape. Looking at her, he was reminded of a sculpture of a Goddess he’d seen when they’d visited Bill in Egypt over a decade ago.

 

From his vantage point, he could see her perfectly. Close enough to see the drop of sweat slowly sliding down her hair line, to notice the swollen bottom lip that looked as if it had been nibbled recently, to smell the scent of jasmine, vanilla, and sex in the air. His eldest brother was kneeling at her feet, her graceful fingers, fingers he recalled being smudged with ink from her quill, tangled in long red hair, urging him closer.

 

When Bill moved back, Percy could see the chestnut curls between her legs. Long fingers that he knew were rough as opposed to his own smooth hands spread her pink lips open, wetness making them glisten in the mid-afternoon sun. His hand moved into his trousers as he watched Bill’s tongue snake out and teasing move over her skin, tasting her essence and making her moan. His own tongue licked his lips, practically tasting her, knowing she’d be sweet and salty and intoxicating.

 

His brother tormented her until she was gasping, begging him to enter her using words that caused Percy’s ears to redden. He’d never thought Hermione knew such words, his hand moving a bit faster along his cock as he listened to her. And then Bill was standing, wet fingers opening his robe, unzipping his trousers, freeing a cock that was not much longer than his own but definitely wider.

 

Percy watched Bill stroke himself, whispering words to her that he wasn’t close enough to hear, but her cheeks were flushed, eyes glazed with lust, and she was whimpering so he could imagine what was being said. Two freckled hands moved up and down, two sets of eyes on the aroused brunette, but only one stepped forward and entered her with one deep thrust.

 

Hermione made a noise that caused his fingers to tighten around his length, a keen of pleasure unlike anything he’d ever heard before. Bill was fucking her hard, sending her against the rough bark of the tree with each shove of his hips. He watched her legs go around his brother’s waist, her body moving to eagerly meet Bill’s cock. She was pulling his hair, biting his neck, sucking the skin and leaving marks Percy could see from where he was hiding. Their kiss, when it finally came, was fierce, passionate, needy.

 

He came in his shorts, biting his lip to catch his moan, seed spilling all over his hand. Shaken, he removed his hand, quietly uttering a cleaning charm, his eyes not leaving his brother and sister-in-law as they continued making each other moan and whimper. When they came, Hermione first with a soft cry and Bill quickly after with a groan of her name, he saw true beauty.

 

Realizing they might catch him now that they were finished, whispering to each other and letting their hands caress sweaty skin, he hastily moved back towards the Burrow. What he’d done was wrong on so many levels, so many rules broken, violating their privacy and wanking, which made it even worse. He’d come while watching his older brother shag his beautiful wife. Yet, as he walked, he couldn’t stop his lips from curving into a smile. Maybe sometimes, he decided, it was okay to break the rules.

The End


End file.
